A relevant method for manufacturing a flexible substrate generally includes steps of providing a base substrate, forming an organic thin film on the base substrate to form a flexible substrate, forming a display component on the flexible substrate, separating the organic thin film and the display component from the base substrate, and attaching a protection film onto a surface of the organic thin film away from the display component, thereafter completing a manufacturing process of the flexible display substrate.
In a process of manufacturing the flexible display substrate, in order to improve reliability and process stability of the flexible display substrate, two organic thin films may generally be formed on the base substrate, i.e., a multilayer structure formed of a first organic thin film, an inorganic thin film and a second organic thin film may be formed on the base substrate. However, the second organic thin film is made of a liquid material which may flow near a periphery of the inorganic thin film, and as a result, a periphery of the second organic thin film may extend beyond a periphery of the first organic thin film. In such a case, when separating the first organic thin film, the inorganic thin film, the second organic thin film and the display component from the base substrate through a Laser-Lift-Off (LLO) technique, it is difficult to separate the second organic thin film from the base substrate near the peripheral of the second organic thin film, and a yield of a subsequent product may be adversely affected.